


Persistent tasting

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira has a request of his own. He wants to lick his boyfriend open until he cums





	Persistent tasting

**Author's Note:**

> What brought this on...
> 
> Look I just wanted a Shukita eats ass fic lmao I have no one to blame (this time) but myself

“I don’t understand.” Yusuke frowned as he stood by the bed. Akira sat on the bed his hands on his knees as he waited. A fine position to be in as he made his case, pleaded his case. “That isn’t what…” Yusuke was not embarrassed but he was confused. “Akira when you said we would be alone today I assumed…”

“If you have the energy later we can go for a repeat of last time.” Akira had to fight back his shudder of the memory of their last time. Yusuke had been seriously erotic. He had shivers recalling the way his boyfriend had straddled him and rode him. Yusuke had let him see everything. Absolutely perfect and without shame. Akira was not opposed to seeing that again however, that was not what he wanted right now. “But right now I’d like to have…” He teased. “A taste.”

“Is this something that came up because of your day out with Ryuji?” Yusuke had set the bag aside at least but he was not getting naked. He was still confused. “It is not as if that is new to us.” Because it certainly was not. But Yusuke never let him continue until the finish. He always, always pushed Akira away. He always got on top or got Akira so riled up that if he did not fuck him at that moment it felt as though he would die. It was not fair.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while. It’s not something new.” Of course it was not. “But I really want you to do it Yusuke.” He pleaded. “If you have the energy afterwards or if you feel that empty after you let me have this.” He ducked his head and looked up at his boyfriend the way he knew made Yusuke’s heart skip. “I’ll do you in whatever position you want.”

“Is there a less crude way to refer to this?” Yusuke sighed as he moved his hands to the button of his shirt. “Honestly, this wasn’t what I had expected when I got your message today. And it’s in the middle of the day.”

“So you’ll just have to stay quiet right?” Akira teased as he reached for Yusuke’s pants leg. That got a shiver from his boyfriend before he stepped away to give Akira his back. “You’ll feel good either way.”

“I have no doubt about that but I don’t see the pleasure in it for you.” Yusuke’s shirt slid off and he removed his undershirt the same time. “No matter how I look at this, it is me getting all the pleasure and you receiving very little.”

“It’s going to be fun for me trust me.” Akira got up and wrapped his arms around Yusuke’s naked back. “If you don’t believe me.” He whispered. “You can keep an eye on me and see how I react to it. I know I’ll be so turned on. That’s if you can focus.” He bit Yusuke’s ear before he kissed the spot he had bitten. “Getting to eat you out until you cum.” He shuddered. “Yusuke you have no idea how much I’m going to enjoy this.”

X

“Akira.” Yusuke murmured as he stood at the end of the bed. Akira had pillows under his neck as he waited. Yusuke was flushed from preparations and he kept shifting as he waited. “This is rather…”

“Come up here.” Akira grinned. “Come on, we can figure out which way would make you more comfortable.” Yusuke kneeled on the bed as he slowly began to climb over Akira. “You can sit on my face facing the wall.” Akira murmured fighting back his shiver. That position was the one he wanted the most. Yusuke would be focused on his own pleasure and Akira’s tongue. No distractions.

“Or I could face the end of the bed and lay down over you?” Yusuke asked softly. “That is something similar to what we have done before.” His hand trailed over Akira’s legs to cup his straining crotch. Akira was already leaking into his boxers but this was not the plan. Not yet at least.

“If that’s what you want.” Akira smiled. “But you have to sit on my face, that’s the deal.” He stroked down Yusuke’s back to make his boyfriend shudder. “So? What is it going to be?”

“For now we give you what you want.” Yusuke straddled him siting on his chest. Akira swallowed as he stroked his boyfriend’s thighs. “And then if I can’t handle that, I can take my mind off of things by playing with you.”

“Always a giver aren’t you?” Akira laughed before he lightly tapped his boyfriend’s back. “Now since we are in agreement. Why don’t you come up here already?” He asked softly. That got Yusuke shuddering before he climbed up, slipped further up Akira’s body until he was hovering over his face.

“How do we-“ Akira cut Yusuke off by wrapping his hands around his boyfriend’s upper thighs and bringing him down to exactly where he wanted. He had the pillows for the purpose of keeping him where he needed to be with no strain.

Finally.

He had to muffle his groan as he brought Yusuke down and then locked his arms around his boyfriend’s thighs. Yusuke was stuck in the seat position and Akira could finally get to play as much as he wanted. Sound was muffled so to hear the things he wanted to hear he needed to put in maximum effort.

They had picked a really nice lube but Akira liked how Yusuke tasted under it. He was slow getting Yusuke used to the wet feeling of his tongue. Yusuke shuddered with every trace of it. Akira kept his eyes closed as he tested things.

Slow but firm, wetness and heat. He kissed and sucked as his boyfriend shuddered. Yusuke was prepared but Akira wanted to make Yusuke soft for him, he was already reacting to his tongue, quivering at every lick. Twitching at every teasing suck.

This was honestly heaven and to think he could do it until Yusuke came. Akira’s cock jerked in his own pants but he ruthlessly ignored it. Poured his thoughts and energies into his tongue. Harder licks, slower strokes that made his boyfriend tremble and moan.

He could hear Yusuke but it was not enough. Akira speared his tongue deep until he heard Yusuke cry out. He clenched so cutely on Akira’s tongue; it was a pity to pull back. But pulling back meant that he could do it again. Over and over until Yusuke was rocking back onto him chasing the feeling.

Soft swirls that made Yusuke tremble and quiver. Akira licked until the taste of the lube disappeared. He moved one of his hands from where they were around Yusuke’s thighs. Changed the position so he could find and tease the leaking head of Yusuke’s cock.

A gentle fingertip made Yusuke arch and cry out. He trembled against Akira’s tongue. All of that just from a single touch, his boyfriend was cute and sensitive. He had to make an adorable sight trembling and melting for Akira like this. It was a pity he could not see but he was making up for it with his other senses.

Touch, taste and sound. Every cry that came from Yusuke. The sobs that Yusuke were fighting back. The way his body shuddered for Akira. The way that he trembled and the way he clenched or twitched against his tongue.

This was what he had wanted, what he had needed and he was so thankful that he could have it. Akira tightened his grip as he sent his tongue deeper. Without using his fingers, he could not milk Yusuke until he came but teasing went a long way too.

Teasing Yusuke’s rim, sucking and kissing making his boyfriend react. Being as loud as he could because Yusuke was a sensitive sensual person. He could not reach the deepest parts of Yusuke that his boyfriend liked but he could use what he had at his advantage.

Yusuke’s cock was bobbing and leaking with every lick. So sticky against his fingers. Akira was not stroking it, just keeping it company with flicks of his fingers while he worked his tongue.

His jaw was not even getting tired, his own cock was hard in his briefs. He had to have made a mess of the front by now. It was obvious why too. he was so turned on by this. Yusuke was reacting for him, shuddering for him and Akira could lick and tease as much as he wanted.

Yusuke was sobbing and trembling for him. Coming undone under his tongue. His legs were trembling as Akira worked him. His boyfriend was so sexy like this. He was fighting to keep his back straight. Fighting to be mindful of Akira but the pleasure was obviously overwhelming him.

He was rocking back onto Akira. his voice was raspy and loud. His thighs were trembling. He was so soft for Akira’s tongue and his cock leaked and flowed. This was exactly what Akira had wanted.

He unlocked his fingers from Yusuke’s thighs and secured him by the ass instead throwing his boyfriend off balance. Yusuke slumped forward onto the wall and Akira secured him before he returned to hard deep licks that made his boyfriend sob.

He knew when Yusuke was close, he was so soft but he still tried to cling to Akira’s tongue. He was rocking back as he sobbed. Exactly what Akira had been craving to see. Yusuke was so good; he was so soft now that his tongue had coaxed him open. He was so close that it only took one more hard suck to tilt him over the edge.

X

“So.” Akira leaned over his boyfriend. “That was good enough for a repeat right?” His boyfriend was still flushed all over. He was still coming down. His cock was still twitching even though he had stopped spurting a while back. He was still soft and twitching. “You still need me to fuck you?” He teased.

“We can do that again.” Yusuke looked a bit dazed as he lay back. “I thought I was going to faint. It’s never been like that.”

“Because it’s like teasing.” Akira grinned. “You got used to me making you cum by being deep inside you or me fingering you. My tongue doesn’t reach that deep but you’re sensitive aren’t you?” He asked softly. “So it feels good right? It feels really good.” Yusuke met his gaze. “I loved making you cum like that.”

The thighs that had been around his head, hearing Yusuke’s sounds. Hearing the moment that the cries became sobs. Hearing the sobs turn to begging. The way Yusuke had tried to hold back in the beginning to where he had been seeking more of Akira’s tongue. Just remembering it had his cock reacting.

“It was intense.” Yusuke swallowed as he tried to lean back. “You licked me and sucked. You nibbled all over and there was no escape. There was this…” He closed his eyes. “Heat inside me and I wanted more but you wouldn’t let me have it.”

“You wanted more than a tongue I get it.” Akira laughed. “But I made you all slick and soft. I know we prepared you and all but Yusuke you got all soft and sticky thanks to me.” His eyes moved to between Yusuke’s legs again. His boyfriend was getting hard again and under that, he was still slick and he still looked soft. “This is bad, I really want to lick you again.”

“I’m not opposed to doing it again.” Yusuke murmured as he shifted changing his position. “But you’re the one that said if I had the energy I get what I want.”

“I already know what you want.” Akira scooped Yusuke’s legs over his shoulders and shifted so he was face to face with his boyfriend almost bending him in half. “Yusuke really likes doing it face to face when possible right? Kisses and nice deep…” Akira teased and he grinded against his boyfriend. “Right? But I like kissing too so let’s not forget that for next time.” He caught Yusuke in a kiss before his boyfriend could say something snarky and moved to give Yusuke exactly what he wanted.


End file.
